1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention generally relates to amusement equipment, such as facilities for games and other competitive activities. More specifically, this invention relates to a facility and its related equipment for playing a game in which participants play a form of basketball, but are subject to being sprayed with water under certain circumstances.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The game of basketball has achieved international appeal as a highly competitive, action-oriented activity which can be played for fun or for serious competition. As with most widely enjoyed sports, basketball is both enjoyable to play as a participant, as well as observe as a spectator. Therefore, key influences on the play of the game not only include the skill and enthusiasm of the players, but the enthusiasm of the spectators and their influence on the players.
Due to its wide appeal, the game of basketball has been adapted for modified play under diverse conditions using various types of equipment. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,973 to Mouser discloses a basketball backboard and support which is adapted to be mounted and used within a racquetball or handball court. While such a device increases the number of locations in which basketball can be played, there is minimal impact on the overall play of the players due to the limited number of spectators who can view a game conducted in a racquetball court.
Another example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,195 to McMahan et al., which teaches a sound-generating device intended to signal when a basket has been scored. By incorporating a sound-generating device, feedback is provided to the player or players, which enhances the enjoyment of the game and provides additional motivation for scoring goals.
As taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,078 to Katras, the game of basketball can also be combined with other activities to add diversity to the game. Katras teaches a hoop adapted to be suspended over a pool to allow a modified version of basketball to be played as a water sport. Playing the game in water alters the conditions under which the game is played, and can add to the enjoyment of the game, but does not affect the overall competitive aspect of the game.
From the above discussion, it can be readily appreciated that the above prior art generally is directed to the conditions and equipment with which a version of basketball is played, but does not significantly affect the competitiveness inherent with the game of basketball. Accordingly, it would be desirable if a sport facility was available by which a basketball-related game could be played, in which the facility was adapted to generate a positive and significant impact on the competitiveness of the game. It would also be desirable if such a facility were appropriate for viewing by numerous spectators, such as at an amusement park. Furthermore, it would be desirable if such a facility could enhance the enjoyment of the game's spectators, such that the overall competitiveness of the game is further enhanced by the response and enthusiasm of the crowd.